


High Fashion

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fashion & Couture, M/M, Met Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe attend the Met Gala.





	High Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing written so I can pretend Rami wore something better to the 2019 Met Gala.

Rami gets his invite to the 2019 Met Gala after he wins at the Oscars. It was expected of course. He went in 2016 and 2017. But he “skipped” in 2018 after being caught smoking in the bathroom the year before.

But his Oscars win got him his invite privileges back. This time he gets a plus one. A plus one that actually has Joe’s name on it. Their relationship has been a big deal ever since Rami kissed Joe at the Oscars. But it’s still a nice thing to see Joe is being invited to go with him. He’d hoped Joe would be asked to go this year. 

Joe is actually excited to attend. Unlike Rami. Rami enjoys fashion but the Met Gala is not his scene. It’s crowded and boring and there are so many rules to follow. But Joe loves the idea of going. And no one turns down an invite to the Met Gala.

At least Joe’s excited. He gets really into planning an outfit. It’s hard for Rami not to be somewhat excited when Joe is so happy.

“Wanna have matching outfits?” he asks.

“Don’t you think that’s too much?” Rami says.

Joe stares at him. “The theme is camp, Rami. I don’t think there’s anything you can do that’ll be too much.”

He has a point. 

Joe thinks Rami should dress as an homage to Freddie Mercury and Queen. Rami doesn’t agree. He worries that it’ll come off like a costume. Or an insult to Freddie’s memory. Rami knows some celebrities like going all out for their outfits. He’s worn some unique suits before. But going for over the top designs has never been his thing.

“This is the one time you can get away with it,” Joe says. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want people to only ever know me for playing Freddie,” Rami says with a sigh.

“But everyone will be expecting something crazy because you just portrayed Freddie.”

Joe’s right. He knows he can’t show up in a normal suit. Even if that’s what he wants. He’d get so much criticism after being in BoRhap. So he works with his stylist to come up with something he’ll be comfortable with but that still fits the theme. It ends up being a little bit of a Freddie and Queen homage. And it matches Joe’s outfit.

Rami shows up to the Met Gala wearing some tight black leather trousers. He wears a matching black shirt covered in sequins. It’s low cut and shows off most of his chest and back. His final touch is the red velvet king robe similar to the one from the movie. He drapes that around his shoulders.

He’s uncomfortable wearing something that is this over the top out in public. But Joe assures him it looks great.

“Very camp,” he says. He kisses Rami before they head onto the pink carpet with all the photographers and other celebrities. “You look sexy.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Rami says.

Joe is dressed in matching colors. He has a pair of red leather trousers and a silky black shirt. There’s also a black velvet jacket. The jacket has a longer tail that’s covered with a colorful pattern.

“We look stupid,” Rami says. 

“We’re supposed to look that way,” Joe replies.

He lets Joe take a selfie of them before they enter the gala. Joe posts it to Instagram before handing his phone to one of the attendants. No phones allowed tonight according to the rules. Rami usually hates that rule. But it’s not so bad when he has Joe to keep him company.

Rami is aware of all the eyes on them once they’re announced. Rami hopes he made the right decision with his outfit. At least from what he can tell it’s not out of place. There are other people with much weirder outfits.

He relaxes a little once they start getting photographed. Joe grabs his hand and holds it as they walk together. Everything is fine. Until Joe goes and decides to give him a quick and dirty kiss in front of everyone. He makes a big deal of it. It gets everyone’s attention and Rami hears the fast shutter of cameras going off.

“That’s all anyone’s going to talk about now,” Rami says. 

“Good. We deserve to have a little fun,” Joe says with a grin.

“The matching outfits weren’t enough?” Rami asks.

“Nope. Wanted to be dramatic,” Joe answers.

“You certainly managed that.”

It makes Rami grin. He’s suddenly not so upset he and Joe were invited. Having Joe here will make the evening exciting. And at the end of it, they’ll have another fun date night story to tell people. And a bunch of pictures of them looking amazing together in their ridiculous camp outfits.

Not a bad night at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry their outfits are bad in this but I had no idea what else to write. I just wanted Rami to actually wear something camp to the gala.


End file.
